Sakura's Akatsuki Life
by Sakura4eva
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped by Tobi and brought to the Akatsuki as 'art'; the one peice of art that both Sasori and Deidara agree on as true art. Just what does Sakura think about this...? ItaSaku-ish. Akatsuki Life series - part 2/5


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but I own all my own stories. I would never stoop as low as to copy someone else's work (unless it's fan-ing… LOL!). Naruto is just slightly changed! XD

**AN: WARNING: READ 'TOBI'S AKATSUKI LIFE', FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUEL!! Also, there are no real pairings in this one, but if I make one last sequel, then I'll take a vote. Enjoy!**

_**'Inner Sakura thinking/talking to Sakura'  
**_"Speaking normally"  
_'Thinking normally'  
_"Inner Sakura speaking out loud"

**Sakura's Akatsuki Life**

Well, Hello There!

"Kuso! I can't believe it! I just can't believe it." Sakura muttered for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. "I was just delivering a simple scroll. A mission that would normally be beneath me, when WHAP!"

Sakura Haruno was sitting in a bedroom, most likely Itachi's since he was the one to push (yes, PUSH) her in there. She was huddled up in the corner trying to figure out how she found herself in the Akatsuki base.

"Maybe-" she started, but shut her mouth abruptly once she noticed some one was coming in.

"Hello there, Kunoichi." Itachi smirked at her. "You know, you are allowed on the bed. The cement floor mustn't be very comfortable." He almost chuckled at her confused facial features, but regained himself and just replaced that smirk.

Sakura got up, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Damn Uchihas" and sat on the farthest edge of the bed away from Itachi.

He found this very amusing and watched her for a bit. That is until Sakura got fed up and whipped her head around to face the Uchiha murderer.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "Why am I here? What use do I have for you? This is Akatsuki, after all!"

Itachi suppressed another chuckle and smirked even wider than before. "Hmmm? A lot of questions for our little captive. Don't you think so, kunoichi?" he asked, hinting strongly who had the upper hand here.

Sakura huffed. "But don't you think that 'the captive' should know why they're here?" she asked annoyed-ly.

"My, my. What a nosy captive. Maybe I should... dispose of you?" Itachi questioned 'innocently', but it strangely came off as a threat.

She rolled her eyes, but kept her distance.

Just then, Kisame came in the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" Itachi mumbled sarcastically.

"Yeah, y-" Kisame started, but was rudely cut off by an angry pink haired medic.

"Can you just answer the damn question?! WHY AM I HERE?!" she yelled, making Kisame wince and go quiet for a moment. Itachi just sent a warning glare, and she had a strong feeling it was because of her swear.

"You're Tobi's art." he stated as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

Kisame sighed. "You asked why you were here, didn't you?"

She nodded slowly. "But... What the he-"

Sakura paused and turned to see Itachi giving her a rather sharp glare. She sighed. Weren't these people the big, bad criminals?

"-heck does being 'Tobi's art' have to do with anything?" she finished, ignoring Itachi's satisfied smirk.

Kisame raised a blue eyebrow - he had obviously not noticed the glares - but brushed it off. "I guess I'll just have to tell the whole story, now won't I?"

She rolled her eyes again with a sigh. "Obviously."

Kisame glared. "Watch it, kid. Remember who the strongest are here."

She opened her mouth to retort, but immediately thought it was just best to keep quiet after feeling a rather strong Mangekyo gaze burning her back.

"Go on." Sakura prompted, earning two victorious smirks. Oh, how she wished that she could just punch them both really hard ... Then make a very fast run for it.

"Right. Okay, I'll try to make it short." Kisame started, sitting on a chair, since Itachi didn't look at all happy when he had headed for the bed a moment ago. "Deidara and Tobi were partners, then Sasori came back, which made Tobi partner less." He pointedly ignored Sakura's shocked look at Sasori being alive and continued quickly. "However, since Tobi wanted to be in their group as well, the two told him that if he could find an art that they both agreed on, he could join once more."

"Hence; you being Tobi's art." Itachi added, completely bored with the conversation.

Sakura nodded, letting it all absorb. "So..." She started, unsurely. "You're saying that a random guy named Tobi came up to me, knocked me out, carried me back here, then dropped me off with you two; all so that he could be partners with two other guy Akatsuki members?"

Itachi and Kisame paused to glance at each other, then turned to her and Kisame nodded.

"Ohhh." Sakura smiled, finally understanding completely. "NANI?!"

Kisame winced again.

"Well, will I ever be able to go?" she asked, hopefully, then mumbled, "I don't want to be around temes."

Suddenly, she felt an arm going around her waist securely with another hand over her mouth.

"I've warned you enough times, kunoichi." Itachi stated in his deep voice.

Sakura shivered for a moment, relishing the feel of his breath on her neck, but shook it off and pried his hand off her face and glared. "Let go."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and Kisame sat back, getting comfortable so that he could watch this new turn of events.

"And why would I do that?" the eldst Uchiha asked, leaning down so that she could feel his breath on her neck again.

She shivered. "Uh... Well..."

"That's better." Itachi stated emotionlessly, standing up abrubtly and walking out of the room.

"Um?" Sakura faced Kisame.

"Don't ask me. I've been around him for years, and I still don't understand him."

Sakura would've laughed if she didn't keep reminding herself that she was being held captive with the _Akatsuki_. "I bet my village is worried about me."

Kisame glanced at her. "You're an ANBU, right?"

She held up her cat mask that was on the bed beside her, in response.

He nodded. "They probably aren't too worried. They'll just figure that you can handle whatever is delaying you."

Sakura stared at him for a bit until he got annoyed. "What?" he asked, harshly.

She shook her head. "You reminded me a lot of Naruto there, that's all."

Bad move.

"... You know the Kyuubi?"

She froze. "... N-no?"

"Hn." a voice came from the door and the two looked up to see Itachi standing there again. He was scrutinizing Sakura carefully. "... How strong are you?" he asked suddenly.

Sakura paused, glad that the attention was off of Naruto. "I was trained by a legendary sannin and Hokage, Tsunade, so I have super strength and medical abilities that rival her own."

Itachi nodded. "That, I know, is it true that you can cancel sharingan?"

She nodded. "Only on myself, though."

"Hmmm."

Suddenly, Sakura found herself in the red world of Mangekyo with 'Itachi' in front of her. "Get yourself out." he stated.

She glared. _'They're underestimating us!'_ Sakura thought angrily. Just then, Inner Sakura showed her face. _**'Let me beat the crap outta him! SHANNARO!!' **_she cheered, punching her fists all around.

'You sure, Inner?' she asked, receiving a firm, confident nod. 'Alright.'

And just like in the prelimerary fights in the chuuning exam with Ino, Inner Sakura jumped into the red world.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at this newcomer, then read the writing on her forehead. _'Inner Sakura, eh?'_

**"Itachi, if you do not cancel this sharingan right now, you ****will**** learn the true meaning of pain."** The thing was, that she spoke it so calmly, you'd think that she was just telling a child to come for dinner, or talking about the weather - that's what made it truly scary. However, Itachi was not in the Akatsuki just for Mangekyo. He had tasted pain before. Maybe it was bitter, but he was sure he could live through this.

Still, when he saw Inner Sakura get fed up and start stalking over to him to, what looked like, squish him, he cancelled it. Not out of fear, no. Simply because he'd seen enough and got the idea of how the wild rumors started.

Sakura shook her head as she noticed that she was out of the Mangekyo world.

Itachi faced her for a moment, then gave what looked and sounded like a chuckle before leaving the room once again.

"He seemed amused." Kisame commented. "What happened in there?" he asked, referrring to Sharingan.

Sakura just grinned. "Nothing. He just chickened out."

Kisame laughed. "Wish I could've seen that!"

**A couple hours later**

"You're joining Akatsuki." Itachi stated.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched, along with Kisame, but he wasn't as loud. "I can't join this. I'm not a mass murderer and I'm loyal to my village ... unlike somebody." she added, quietly, but they both heard it.

Kisame frowned. "She can't join us."

Itachi paused, then added, "You're right, she's probably too ... _weak_ anyways."

_'Weak. Weak? WEAK? I'M NOT WEAK!'_

_**'SHANNARO!!**_**'** her inner added.

"I'm not weak!" she exclaimed

"Oh really? If you can't join us, then you must be weak."

"What is it with Uchiha's and calling people weak?" Sakura grumbled, stomping away from her unneaten ramen.

Kisame glared at Itachi. "Why'd you do that?"

"To get her to join." he said, simply, then walked off to where Sakura had headed.

Kisame sputtered for a moment. _'He's too sly for me. Gah! Kids these days...'_

**With Sakura**

"Weak. Tsk." she hissed, slamming her fist into a wooden poll, effectively breaking it into sawdust. "I did that with out chakra, too! Take that!"

"So you're not weak."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Can't you ever just ... I don't know. Knock?"

Itachi muffled yet another chuckle at that. "We're in the middle of a training grounds." he stated. "There are no doors to knock upon."

She huffed. Why did he have to act all smart on her. _'Teme.'_

"So, do you want to join?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "I guess I might as well." she said, still pondering, then grinned. "Only if you leave Naruto alone, though."

Silence.

"Can't do that, but we could ask Leader-sama if you have to be one of the ones to capture him."

Pause.

"... Fine." she stated, then whipped around. "But only to prove to everyone that I'm not weak."

He smirked. "Then welcome officially to the Sound base, Haruno Sakura of Akatsuki."

Sakura grinned. _'I do like the sound of that. Sakura of Akatsuki...'_

_**'Shannaro.'**_  
--**  
AN: ... Here's the sequel ... I'm slightly tired ... Okay, I'm majorly tired, but it's finished! XD Lol Hope you like this and read it, but read 'Tobi's Akatsuki Life' first, so you know how she got there in the first place. THANKS! Oh, and I know that it ended suck-ishly, but I might make one last sequel. Meh. Enjoy. I'm gonna sleep. Flops on bed ... Ja.  
**

**.:X:. REVIEW, PLEASE! .:X:.**

**  
**_**- Cady :D**_


End file.
